


Everytime we Touch

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Canon Bisexual Character, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La loro prima volta ovviamente non contava.Era così strafatto di emozioni quella notte da averne solamente dei brevissimi flash, ricordava di aver baciato margo, che Elliot e Margo si erano baciati, che lui aveva baciato Elliot ma poi vuoto totale, solo immagini slegate di braccia, gambe e il nitido ricordo di un orgasmo, nient’altro.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 1





	Everytime we Touch

La loro prima volta ovviamente non contava.

Era così strafatto di emozioni quella notte da averne solamente dei brevissimi flash, ricordava di aver baciato margo, che Elliot e Margo si erano baciati, che lui aveva baciato Elliot ma poi vuoto totale, solo immagini slegate di braccia, gambe e il nitido ricordo di un orgasmo, nient’altro.

Cosa era accaduto la notte precedente era stato qualcosa di improvvisato ed era sicuro che Elliot non l’avesse trovato piacevole, erano così eccitati che entrambi erano durati pochissimo e quello si che era imbarazzante. Era sicuro che sarebbe accaduto di nuovo, lo voleva anche lui ma non poteva accadere in quella maniera, meritavano entrambi di meglio.

<< Come … come si fa sesso con un ragazzo? >> domandò cercando di non arrossire, lo avevano già fatto ma non intendeva semplicemente la meccanica bensì come potesse far godere l’altro, farlo realmente godere, perdersi nei suoi gemiti e sentirlo venire, sapere che era venuto grazie a lui.

<< Credevo lo avessimo già fatto Q, e più volte. O eri ubriaco, entrambe le volte, oppure sono davvero scarso e so di non esserlo >> lo prese in giro bonariamente Elliot, il sorriso che però non arrivava agli occhi che anzi apparivano spaventati e tremanti.

<< Non quello, affatto, solo … cosa si fa davvero. Come … come si fa l’amore con un uomo >> ammise, perché era quello ciò che voleva, fare l’amore con Elliot sotto le stelle di Fillory, o al cottage. Non semplici sveltine ma passare le notti a fare l’amore, scoprire il corpo dell’altro, amarlo nella maniera più completa. Non aveva mai provato interesse per i ragazzi prima di Elliot ma Elliot … Elliot era diverso.

<< … Capisco … ora sdraiati Q, mi occupo di tutto io >> sussurrò Elliot sfoderando la sua migliore voce da sesso, solo quella fu sufficiente a farlo eccitare di nuovo.

Elliot lo baciò, un bacio lento, sensuale, intriso di passione e desiderio a cui Quentin rispose inizialmente impacciato ma poi con autentico entusiasmo mentre sentiva le mani dell’altro passare dal suo volto alle spalle, lui preferì far vagare le sue tra i capelli di Elliot strappandogli mugolii incredibilmente eccitanti.

Elliot poi lentamente passò al suo collo lasciando dei baci lievi mentre le sue mani lo liberavano della camicia che indossava, tutto in quei movimenti sembrava finalizzato per portarlo al limite rifletté Quentin. Con un gesto deciso Elliot gli abbassò i pantaloni e senza indugiare lo prese in bocca. Quentin soffocò un gemito mentre Elliot iniziava a succhiarlo e a leccarlo con una maestria data solo dall’esperienza, chissà quante altre volte lo aveva pensò Quentin con una fitta di gelosia. Gemette il nome dell’altro spingendosi contro la sua bocca, aveva bisogno di quel calore, ne aveva così tanto bisogno si disse mentre portava le mani tra i capelli di Elliot incitandolo a dargli di più, a permettergli di scopargli la bocca.

Elliot rise e quel suono mandò scariche elettriche al suo basso ventre, era così vicino quando il moro si staccò, Quentin non ebbe il tempo di protestare che la bocca di Elliot fu su di lui. Ricambiò appassionatamente il bacio mentre sentiva il suo sapore sulle labbra di Elliot, le loro erezioni che sfregavano.

<< Lascia fare a me Q, penso a tutto io >> mormorò Elliot quando si separarono prima di spingerlo nuovamente a terra. Quentin non sapeva cosa aspettarsi quando udì Elliot mormorare un incantesimo, dunque esistevano incantesimi per … ah.

<< Piano Q, lentamente, goditelo >> gemette Elliot prima di portare una delle sue dita su di sé, la notte precedente avevano avuto appena un po’ d’olio e nessun preliminare e ora … che errore era stato. Elliot si muoveva sopra di lui gemendo ed ansimando, solo per quello Quentin osò inserire un secondo dito e l’altro cominciò a gemere in una maniera a dir poco oscena, il modo in cui oscillava sopra di lui era ipnotico.

<< Bravissimo … un altro … aggiungine un altro … oh si, così … meraviglioso >> mormorò Elliot mentre obbediva, il pensiero di poter essere dentro di lui era troppo, aveva bisogno di quel calore ora. Elliot rimosse le sue dita prima di calarsi sulla sua erezione, quello era il paradiso pensò Quentin Coldwater.

Il suo primo istinto sarebbe stato quello di spingersi contro Elliot e scoparlo con forza ma non osava, voleva godersi ogni istante di quello. Elliot però era ben più impaziente di lui, il modo in cui si muoveva era osceno, lo cavalcava in una maniera a dir poco perfetta, mai Quentin si era sentito così bene. No, ora si sentiva bene rettificò quando sentì la bocca di Elliot contro la sua. Portò le mani sulle natiche di Elliot, cazzo … Elliot Vaugh aveva un culo perfetto, e strinse godendo del gemito sorpreso dell’altro. Strinse a piene mani godendo del calore del corpo di Elliot, delle sue mani che gli sfioravano la schiena e dei suoi baci, era quello ciò che voleva.

Quasi a malincuore portò una mano sull’erezione di Elliot, così gonfia e così invitante, e cominciò a muoverla, era facile pensò, un po’ come toccare sé stessi. Elliot ansimò e gemette nuovamente il suo nome mentre veniva tra i loro stomaci, quel calore, i suoi muscoli interni che si contraevano stritolando quasi il suo sesso furono troppo per Quentin che poco dopo lo seguì, mai si era sentito così bene.

<< Ancora ... ne voglio ancora >> mormorò mentre accarezzava i capelli di Elliot che riposava sul suo petto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto provare altre posizioni, sentire Elliot sotto di sé, farsi scopare da Elliot, prenderlo in bocca fino a soffocare, quante cose gli sarebbe piaciuto poter fare, il solo pensiero del cazzo di Elliot nella sua bocca era sufficiente a farlo nuovamente eccitare.

<< E ne avrai ancora, ancora e ancora … voglio mostrarti tutto, e ti piacerà Q >> rispose Elliot godendosi le sue carezze, rimanere bloccati a causa di quel mosaico forse non aveva tutti aspetti negativi pensò Quentin Coldawater.


End file.
